The overall goal of the project is to develop and refine the Fagan Test of Infant Intelligence, a test of infant recognition memory, which will predict developmental outcome at age 2 1/2. The specific objectives of the project are to: (1) develop a non-invasive test of information processing (the Fagan Test of Infant Intelligence) which may be applied to infants less than six months of age who are at risk for later cognitive deficit (e.g. infants confined to NICU's after birth). (2) select 100 normal infants comparable to the previous group according to race, sex and SES. (3) administer the FTII to 100 infants at risk for developmental disabilities and 100 infants not at risk at 52, 57 and 62 weeks post conceptional age. (4) administer the Bayley Scales of Infant Development at 5 months post conceptional age. (5) administer the Stanford Binet-Revised IQ Test and the Peabody Picture Vocabulary Test to the children in (2) at 30 months corrected gestational age. (6) demonstrate the internal consistency, test-retest reliability and concurrent validity of the FTII. (7) field test the FTII on a group constituted as the development samples (200 infants with the characteristics stated in (2) above).